


LEO: again

by leovaldez



Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1: The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Gen, Swords, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Lit wasn’t exactly someone who cared about safety hazards- he looked all too okay with impaling Leo and making an absolutely delicious Leo skewer.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Leo Valdez
Series: to storm or fire the world must fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758151
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	LEO: again

**Author's Note:**

> well first up, i changed my name :) right now my pseud is listed as cabinseventy but i'm going to phase that out in july. [oh? july i say? why then?](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/618052557803323392/dont-fight-me-on-this-but-july-1st-through-july) :)
> 
> so ummm, [i saw that au on my dash again ](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/post/618858066219253760/this-evil-lost-trio-au-is-utter-nonsense-and-a) and i did a thing (again)
> 
> they're just doing some training :)))) i don't think anyone actually trained leo for the quests, which is kinda stupid considering he's literally in the prophecy but k

“Again.” 

Leo groaned at the command and dropped his hands. “C’mon, man, I’ve been at it for hours now. I’m not some undead guy like you.”

Lit crouched into a fighting position again. His sword was long and _very_ sharp looking, making Leo gulp. Lit wasn’t exactly someone who cared about _safety hazards_ \- he looked all too okay with impaling Leo and making an absolutely delicious Leo skewer. “My king told me to train you both, and you are the weakest.”

A hearty laugh echoed from the sidelines. King Midas was sitting in a lawn chair, wearing a REDUCE, REUSE, RECYCLE shirt, and eating popcorn. Lit glowed under his dad’s approval of his insult.

“That was uncalled for!” Leo panted, “You’re insane!”

“He does have a point, Leo,” Jason finally flew down from where he was observing. Leo’s best friend had been a casual audience member watching Leo run around and roll in the dirt. Jason looked like he had stepped off of some athleisure runway, while Leo looked like he had never seen a shower in his life. 

“Easy for you to say,” Leo spat, annoyed. Jason was supposed to be on his side. “I’m not some weird demigod who can’t remember anything but how to kick ass.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for bringing that up.”

“No problem,” Leo shifted his attention to Lit. “I’m a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Can’t Jason fight for the both of us?”

“Everyone should fight!” Midas cheered. “This is entertaining!” He applauded happily and reached for his popcorn again, but the bucket turned to solid gold. “Aw.”

“No, you must learn to fight for yourself.” Lit’s fingers curled around his hilt, and Leo tensed. “I was told that the three of you must be trained. Jason knows what he’s doing for some reason.”

“It’s ’cause he’s a weirdo! That’s not my fault.”

“Standing right here, Leo.”

“Love you, bro,” Leo assured him. Lit took a step forward, and Leo took a step back. “You stay over there. How is this even fair? I don’t have a weapon. Or armor!”

Lit seemed like he was taking that into consideration. He began to smile, wide and maniacally. “That’s what makes this fun.” He dashed forward again, but Leo was quicker. He pulled Jason with him and sprinted around their training ground. Once at a safe distance, he pointed an accusatory finger at Lit. “No fair!”

“A battlefield is never fair,” Lit told him. He then wavered, scratching his head. “Huh. That might be the lesson I was supposed to teach you.”

“BAHAHAHA,” Midas guffawed. “Fighting has only grown to become more entertaining over the centuries, has it not, Lit?”

“You shut up!” Leo yelled at him. He scowled at Lit. “And you- I hate you! You’re a terrible teacher! Why can’t you be like-” He cut himself off, shaking his head and feeling foggy. That was weird. Leo had a teacher in mind, but he couldn’t quite place it. There was definitely someone there- someone noisy and Leo liked to mess with. But the name and appearance had escaped his brain. Leo glanced at Jason, muttering, “Ugh, your weird is starting to infect me.”

“Thanks?” Jason asked. He pulled out his coin from his pocket, throwing it up and catching a sword. “Do you want this?”

“No, it’s yours. I’ll have to find my own weapon soon.” Leo emptied out his pockets. It was the usual junk he always found in his pockets for whatever reason. His mind analyzed what was in his hands. Hmm. He might have an idea. Leo called out to Lit. “Alright, dude. I’ll go another round if you let Jason fight with me this time.”

“More fun for me,” Lit snarled, a wicked grin back on his face. “It doesn’t matter how many I fight. I am the Reap-”

“Reaper of Men, yeah, yeah. You said that two hours ago!” Leo stuck out his tongue. His hands moved faster than he could process, but Leo was used to stuff like that. He grinned at Jason. “You got this for now? I have a plan.”

Jason smiled, raising his gold sword as Midas leaned forward with rampant interest. Leo’s eyes darted over the training field. It was clear, except for a few rock pillars by where Lit was standing. Leo’s hands stopped, and he looked down. Not bad- it was just what he needed.

“Ready to be entertained, old guy?” Leo called out to Midas. He chuckled when Midas began clapping with the glee of a child. He elbowed Jason. “On my go, okay? Ready?”

Jason grinned at him with complete trust. “It’s all you.” Leo loved that about Jason- he didn’t need to say anything, but it was like their minds were already connected. 

“Alright, Lit,” Leo cracked his knuckles. “Get ready to see what Leo Valdez is all about.”

“With pleasure,” Lit charged.

Leo snorted. Too easy. 

**Author's Note:**

> the chances of me ever finishing this is about 4% but you can scream at me on tumblr about it [@bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/), or scream below 
> 
> criticisms, questions, advice, flames, thoughts, suggestions all accepted!!! such a crazy au, i just be vibing haha
> 
> thanks for reading, have a good one! :D


End file.
